


Fill Bellarke per la Drabble MidWeek del 22-24 luglio 2015

by cicia3



Series: Ficlet scritte durante gli event del gruppo We are out for prompt [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Bodyguard, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Future Fic, Italiano | Italian, Princess Clarke, Wedding Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 23:52:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4542279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicia3/pseuds/cicia3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Due fill scritti sui prompt che mi sono stati dati durante un'iniziativa organizzata dal gruppo We are out for prompt.</p><p>I. Si fermò davanti a lui. Si squadrarono a lungo.<br/>«Questo» disse lei. «Voglio questo qui.»</p><p>II. «E un fiore nei capelli, anche.»<br/>«Mh-mh.»<br/>«Non sei mai stata più una principessa di così.»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fill Bellarke per la Drabble MidWeek del 22-24 luglio 2015

 

 

 

**#01**

**Prompt:**   _Bellamy/Clarke: Era davvero una principessa. La sua._

 

 

La prima volta in cui Bellamy vide Clarke fu nel salone del palazzo reale dell'Arca. Era in riga insieme a un'altra decina di uomini vestiti come lui – completo nero, scarpe lucide, auricolare all'orecchio e aria solenne e dura. Clarke apparve come una visione: i capelli biondi acconciati in uno nodo complicato, il mento alto, il portamento di una vera principessa quale era. Clarke sfilò davanti a loro, piano; li guardava attentamente, i suoi occhi erano come dardi e, Bellamy ci avrebbe scommesso, annotavano tutto.

Si fermò davanti a lui. Si squadrarono a lungo.

«Questo» disse lei. «Voglio questo qui.»

Fu così che Bellamy divenne la guardia del corpo della figlia del re.

All'inizio le cose non furono facili; Clarke aveva un carattere d'acciaio e sembrava determinata a fare tutto il possibile per mandare Bellamy fuori di testa. Non faceva che disdire all'ultimo minuto i piani della giornata e aveva l'odiosa abitudine di svicolare dalle riunioni di stato per andare in visita a un centro di recupero o a un ospizio.

«Ma perché avete scelto proprio me per l'infernale compito di tenervi d'occhio?» disse Bellamy col fiato corto il giorno che la ripescò al volo in un canile di provincia.

«Perché tra tutti gli energumeni candidati per il posto, tu eri quello che mi sembrava più facile fregare e seminare» disse semplicemente lei, grattando il mento a un grosso cane.

A poco a poco, Bellamy iniziò a conoscere sempre meglio Clarke, e al fastidio per i suoi modi avventati si unì un certo rispetto per il suo coraggio che minacciava di virare sempre più verso l'ammirazione; Clarke era così ferma e decisa, così forte. Sbagliava, sì, perché era una ragazzina e perché era umana, ma poi era pronta ad assumersi con umiltà le sue colpe. E la sera, quando erano stanchi, bevevano birra sul tetto della dependance, al sicuro da sguardi indiscreti, oppure guardavano un film e Bellamy la lasciava poggiare i piedi sulle sue gambe.

Proteggerla era naturale. Proteggerla divenne essenziale.

Fu per questo che quando Bellamy individuò tra la folla la canna di una pistola, si gettò senza pensarci davanti a Clarke e prese la pallottola al posto suo.

Quando si risvegliò in ospedale, intontito e dolorante, trovò davanti al suo il viso di Clarke; l'espressione severa era resa vulnerabile da due linee violacee intorno agli occhi e le orbite erano umide, ma lei non avrebbe pianto, lo sapeva. E le dita di Clarke strizzavano le sue, e fu allora che Bellamy si disse 'oh, la amo'.

«Principessa» gracchiò, sorridendole.

Lei scosse la testa.

Sì, lo era. Era davvero una principessa. La sua.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**#02**

**Prompt:**   _"È pizzo quello Griffin?"_

 

 

 

Clarke era seduta davanti allo specchio; la superficie appannata e scheggiata in più punti restituiva il riflesso di una ragazza vestita di bianco, un fiore tra i capelli e le guance rosee – il clima della Terra faceva miracoli. Clarke non si era mai vista così; girò il volto con circospezione, esaminandosi con aria critica.

«È pizzo quello, Griffin?»

Clarke si voltò. Bellamy la osservava, una spalla mollemente appoggiata allo stipite della porta, negli occhi una scintilla di interesse e apprezzamento.

Clarke si lisciò l'abito all'altezza del ventre; non era ancora abituata ad essere guardata in quel modo da Bellamy. «È pizzo, sì» disse in tono pratico, indicando il bordo dell'abito intorno al collo.

«Dove diavolo te lo sei procurato?» disse Bellamy, raggiungendola piano alle spalle.

«Ho le mie risorse, sai. Non immagineresti mai quante cose i grounders sappiano recuperarti, se glielo chiedi nel modo giusto.»

Bellamy ridacchiò, portandole le grandi mani calde sulle spalle. «Non ne dubito. Però... pizzo, davvero?»

Lei arcuò un sopracciglio. «Hai da ridere qualcosa?»

«E un fiore nei capelli, anche.»

«Mh-mh.»

«Non sei mai stata più una principessa di così.»

«E la cosa ti dispiace?»

«Non direi» disse Bellamy, aprendosi nel sorriso storto preferito di Clarke. «Se ti è sfuggito, sto per sposarti.» E andò a seppellire il naso sulla punta della sua testa con una tenerezza così naturale che disarmò Clarke.

Lei allungò una mano sul suo collo, accarezzando piano, senza staccare gli occhi dalla loro immagine riflessa. Poi si tolse il fiore dai capelli. Mh. Andava decisamente meglio. «Ma il pizzo resta.»

«Vediamo per quanto resiste, dopo la fine della cerimonia.»

 

 


End file.
